


That Fuckin' Prat

by Kuronrko98, sanwamchester



Series: Lady and the Tramp [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronrko98/pseuds/Kuronrko98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwamchester/pseuds/sanwamchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you hate when you meet a cute girl and she turns out to be a monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****It’s cold. Thank god Cas gave me this sweater. Even though it’s way too big, it smells good and it’s comfy and warm. Technically, I’m on a hunt right now, but we’ve had no leads for a few days and, honestly, I think we should move on. But, as long as I can use it as an excuse to be on my own for a few hours, I’m cool with whatever. Even walking up and down badly lit streets and looking for somewhere to hang out. Maybe I can use my badge to get into a bar or two. Sam didn’t think it would work for a while, he says I’m “too short”, but I’m almost 5’7”. I told him there are short adults. Either way, it’s about time for a bar crawl. Maybe I can find some cute waitresses, work my charm.

One bar catches my attention immediately. There’s a damn bouncer out front. I walk up to the door, and he steps in front of me, holding out a hand for my I.D. with his arms crossed. I reach into my pocket and flash my badge without hesitation. “FBI,” I say, putting it back in my pocket with a now practiced flick of my wrist. He raises an eyebrow. “I’m off duty, alright?”

The man nods, opening the door to let me in. I hug the sweatshirt tighter around my waist as soon as I’m inside. “Cold!” I whisper to myself. It’s almost as cold in here as it was outside. My teeth chattering, I take the hair tie out of my hair. It falls to the small of my back. Dean keeps complaining, saying I need a haircut. Whatever, though. If I get a haircut, Sam has to. And we all know Sam isn’t going to cut his hair any time soon.

I look around the place, trying to find somewhere to sit, when something catches my eye. A girl (a cute girl) sitting at the bar next to some guy who definitely has no reason to be talking to her. She brushes away the grip he has on her shoulder with a nervous laugh, trying to turn away from him. Man, this guy is fucking wasted. I almost feel bad for him, until he puts a greasy arm around her shoulders.

Nah. Fuck this asshole.

“Hey!” Several people turn their heads as I walk over to him, pull him off the barstool, and slam him on the floor. The chick looks bewildered, but all I care about is getting this douche out of here. “She’s obviously not interested, you prick,” I growl. He’s still grinning until I flash the wooden knife handle sticking out of my belt. “Back off.” He’s, thankfully, the only one who sees. He hurriedly picks himself up off the floor and runs from the bar. I’m surprised he was even able to get in. But now there are more pressing matters at hand. I swing myself around and sit on the previously occupied barstool. “So,” I begin, resting my chin on my hands. “It’s my first night in town,” I tell her.  Which is technically true. My first night away from the guys, praise the lord. “What’s it like here?”

Before she answers, the bartender sets a shot in front of her. A shot of _whiskey_. I try to find my voice for a second, raising an eyebrow.

“ _You_ ordered _that_?” I’m starting to wonder if she’s okay. I haven’t even heard her speak, but she doesn’t seem all that heavyweight. “You don’t look like a heavy drinker to me,” I say, hoping that if she doesn’t know what she’s doing, she’ll take my surprise as a precaution.

“It’s my first time here,” she tells me, as if it isn’t obvious. I’m still trying to figure out how she got in when she picks up the glass and immediately tries to down the entire thing. She can’t get through it without choking, and I’m nearly on the ground. My stomach hurts already as she coughs and rubs her throat. I hear the glass slam the bar as she chokes.

“Oh my god,” she rasps. “What was that??” I wipe my eyes and try to catch my breath.

“Holy shit,” I manage to say between giggles. “You just tried to drink whiskey.” I take a deep breath, managing to calm down after a moment. “You’ve never had a drink before, have you?”

She fixes me with a death stare and it takes all my willpower not to start laughing again, before she picks the glass back up and downs the rest of the drink. “No,” she spits at me. “I’m not sure I want to have any more drinks after that,” she concludes, returning the glass to the bar and glaring at it. “That was terrible.”

I scoff. “Of fucking course it was terrible. You gotta build up to heavy shit like that,” I inform her, thinking back on personal experience. “You can’t just jump up to it right away.” She looks totally lost, and I can’t hold back a grin. “Am I gonna have to teach you how to drink?”

Her glare returns. “You do not _have_ to do anything,” she grumbles. I giggle, biting back an urge to begin reciting the lord’s prayer. She’s _just_ like Cas. “What?”

I grin again. “You just sound like someone I know,” I reply, figuring that’s the only way I can really put it. “The way you talk, it’s very…” I try to find the word. “Formal.” She frowns at me.

“I know, I know. It’s not my fault,” she says quietly, tapping the shot glass in front of her. While she’s looking down at it, I call wordlessly for the bartender, whispering quietly in his ear to bring the most low-key fruit cocktail he can possibly produce. When I look back at her, she looks confused.

“Of course it’s not,” I reassure her, fixing my sweater. “I never said it was.” She points to the bartender.

“What was that?”

“Oh,” I sigh, shaking my head. “Nothing. You’ll find out. It doesn’t matter.” I look around the bar. “What are you doing here?” She shrugs.

“I’m here,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Does it really matter?”

“Not really.” The bartender returns with two flowery drinks, and honestly, I’ve never felt more gay. I slide a glass into her hand. “Try that one. Should be better.”

She looks skeptical. “I don’t know.”

I shrug, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. “Just talk to me, then.” I realize I haven’t introduced myself. “I’m Mickey, by the way,” I say, not realizing I’ve just given her my “real” name. I mentally curse myself. Dean would kill me if he found out.

“Alyssa.” The name rings a bell, but I shrug it off. I’ve heard a lot of names in this profession. She finally gets comfortable and takes a drink, almost smiling at me. “That is… much better. Thank you.”

“No problem,” I tell her, finding myself humming while I take a drink. It’s not that bad. Reminds me of my lightweight days. “A little weak for my taste, but you need to start small.” She laughs, and I feel incredibly triumphant. She seemed so locked up before. Maybe it was the alcohol.

“No more of that whiskey for me, then?” I whistle.

“Oh, god, no,” I breathe, shaking my head. “No. Not for a while.” She continues to drink her cocktail while I alert the bartender to bring us something else. He immediately goes to work on the new drink. I make a mental note to give him a good tip. Suddenly, Alyssa is shaking her head, pushing her glass away.

“I don’t think I want another one,” she informs me. Her face looks sour.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I don’t want to lose my reason tonight.” Suddenly, something clicks in my head. I know this girl.

“Wait- holy shit, did you say _Alyssa_? As in, Alyssa _Showman_?”

She freezes. I take her drink from her hands and turn her to face me completely. “I _knew_ you looked familiar! Your face is _everywhere_! What the hell are you doing here?” Dean is definitely going to kill me.

She shakes her head, freeing herself from my grip. “No,” she pleads. “Please, keep it down. Also, no,” she snaps at me. “My face isn’t everywhere, my _parents’_ faces are everywhere,” she corrects, looking me in the eye. “I am not them. I refuse to be locked in my home without any normal influences in my life.” She turns away from me as the bartender sets two new drinks on the bar. “I’m just a kid.”

“A kid whose parents own half of America,” I mutter, mostly to myself. I size up my drink, pull out the straw and chug the entire thing. “I’m drinking with Alyssa fucking Showman,” I lazily rub my forehead. “You’d better pay for the damn drinks.”

Instead of smiling, she steps off of her barstool and hands me a massive wad of cash. “That should cover it,” she says tiredly. “Along with any wasted time I’ve caused you.” She smoothes her skirt, fluffing her hair out behind her. “It was nice meeting you, Mickey, but I should probably be leaving.” I’m trying to process the amount of resentment she was able to fit into one sentence and the cash she handed me at the same time while she walks out of the building. Looking up at the drinks, I scowl.

“She didn’t even fucking pay,” I say to myself, slamming a $50 on the bar and running out after her.


	2. Chapter 2

I search the street for a moment, trying to find her. It’s going to be very bad for both of us if something happened to her. I consider calling the guys for a moment, before I spot her. I sigh in relief. “Hey!”

She freezes in the street. I can see her looking for somewhere to go. What, does she think I’m going to kill her? She suddenly runs down an alleyway.

“No, you fucking idiot-” I try to calm myself down as I run after her. She’s frantically looking for a place to go. Thank god, there’s nowhere, except a turn at the end of the pavement. She takes a step forward, but I catch her, slamming her against the wall. Alarm bells ring in my head, reminding me that I’m not _hunting_ something right now, I’m trying to make sure she doesn’t do something stupid and get hurt. “You think you can just do that?” I whisper in her ear, before backing away from her and running a hand through my hair. “Sorry, that was shitty. But, you gotta chill out.” Her eyes are wide.

“What?” She crosses her arms. God, what a fucking moron.

“Are you absolutely crazy?” I pull her hoodie away from her, completely shocked at what she had on underneath the whole time. “You CAN’T just walk around at night like that. There are crazy assholes out there! What is wrong with you?” I shove the hoodie back at her chest, running my fingers through my hair again and trying to calm myself down. “Fuck,” I sigh, remembering that I’m supposed to be on a hunt. “Wait until they hear about this.” My hand falls to my side and I look back up at Alyssa. “What the hell am I gonna do with you?”

A look of sudden realization comes onto her face. She looks dazed for a moment before finally replying.

“I just want to go home.” As soon as she says it, she looks like she can’t even believe herself. “Wait - no I don’t. I want to go probably anywhere but home.” Fuck, she looks incredible in that outfit. It doesn’t occur to me that I’m staring like a creep until she opens her mouth.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I was literally about to ask you the same thing.” All I can focus on are her lips. I try to stop myself, biting my nails. Look at her, she has literally no experience in the real world. Eventually, I just give in. “Oh, what the hell,” I groan, taking a step towards her.

Her lips are warm. Most people’s lips are warm, of course, but for some reason, it stands out. Maybe it’s because I’m freezing. My mind loses control, my arms boxing her against the wall.

Suddenly, she’s pushing me away from her, breathing heavily. I run both hands through my hair, leaning against the opposite wall and trying to calm myself down. I look across the alley as she stands straight up. She looks a little scared to do anything. I sigh and push myself off the wall. “Sorry,” I say immediately. “I’m assuming that wasn’t an okay thing for you?”

She frowns. “No!” I recoil a bit. “I mean, that… was an okay thing for me! Just,” she looks around at our surroundings for a moment. “Not here,” she concludes.

“Oh,” I stand up straight, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. “What now, then?”

“What do you mean, ‘what now’?”

My eyes shoot open. I rest my hands on her shoulders. “I _mean_ ,” I say, shaking my head a little too much. “What do you want to do now?” I think for a moment. “If you were okay with that, we could go and get back to it somewhere else.” I’m hoping the casual tone of my voice masks how much I’m hoping she’ll say yes. “If not,” I pull myself away from her, shrugging. “I could walk you home. It’s probably not all that safe here at night.”

She’s just staring at me. “Where else could we go?”

I smile. “I have a motel, just a couple blocks down.” The thought of Sam and Dean being there while I’m trying to have some private time almost makes me sick. “I’m… sharing it with a couple people, but I could get us some time alone?”

She blinks, narrowing her eyes at me. “Are you asking to have sex with me, Mickey?”

I’m so affronted, I can’t even laugh. I can only stand and stare at her. Is she for real? Eventually, I decide she is. “Yes. That is exactly what I’m doing.”

She practically starts bouncing on the spot. “Oh, my goodness,” she squeals. “How far is the motel? Let’s go.”

I have to steady myself for a moment. “Wait, hold on, are you a virgin? You’re seventeen, right?” She looks at me like it doesn’t matter either way.

“Yes, and yes. Let’s go,” she begs, pulling me by the sleeve of my sweater. After a moment, I realize I should probably take the lead. I step in front of her, grinning.

“It would be a god damn honor to help fix that, miss Showman,” I breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter 2 obvi. there may or may not be smut. dont talk to me i know it sucks


	3. Chapter 3

We finally show up at the motel and I finally start to try and figure out just _how_ I’m going to explain this to Sam and Dean. “Shit,” I mutter under my breath, turning to Alyssa. “Uh, okay, can you just wait out here for a sec? I gotta explain this to the guys.” I don’t exactly feel like telling her why we’re here or who “the guys” are just yet, so I’m hoping she won’t want me to elaborate. Thankfully, she simply nods. I unlock the door, get inside and slam it shut. Dean is asleep on the desk, jerking himself awake as Sam runs out of the bathroom with a knife. They both look so stressed as they sigh and run up to me, Sam angrily asking where I’ve been, Dean complaining that I didn’t find anything. When I finally get them to shut the hell up, they back away and sit down.

“Okay, you guys have to _promise_ not to be mad at me, but-”

“What the hell did you do?” Dean looks up at me and I forget my current situation, frowning at him.

“I didn’t do shit, asshole,” I snap at him. Sam snickers as I calm myself down. “But-” Shit. I need to think fast. “I - uh - I need you guys to leave.” Sam knits his eyebrows together.

“Uh, why?”

Fuck. “Um… okay, I’m just gonna say it.” I take a deep breath. “Alyssa Showman is outside.”

Dean jumps off his bed. “ _Who?_ ” He looks out the window through the blinds for half a second, then walks back over to me.

“What the hell? Do you have any idea who she is?”

They really do think I’m stupid. “Yes, I-”

“And do you realize that if she figures out what we’re doing here, she could have us put away for the rest of our damn lives?” Dean finishes for Sam. I step back.

“Do you think I’d just fucking tell her?” I snort. “I’m not _that_ stupid, guys. Anyway, I need you guys to leave. Find somewhere else to stay.” They looked at me in astonishment. “Sleep in the car, I don’t care. Just get out.”

“Woah, woah,” Dean stops me, waving his hands in the air. “We have to leave? What, are you screwing Alyssa Showman?”

“No!” I respond, a little too quickly. Sam and Dean exchange a glance, before Dean steps forward and opens the door. Alyssa looks horrified at the sight of them.

“Oh my god,” she exclaims. “You are huge.” She looks between me and Dean into the room. Dean turns to me and points at her in surprise.

“ _This_ is Alyssa Showman?”

Before I can answer, Sam nods. “Yeah, it is, Dean,” he says, staring at her. “That is definitely her.”

Dean smirks like the asshole he is and turns back to her. “Looks like we got a celebrity in the house,” he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

“Fuck off. You said you would go. You got shit to do, we got shit to do.” I’m practically pushing them out of the room at this point. “Fair trade.”

Dean shrugs. “Come on, Sammy,” he sighs, gesturing for Sam to follow him over to the Impala. We’re finally able to get inside and I slam the door, watching them drive away. When they’re finally gone, I turn and sit on the desk Dean was sleeping at. “So,” I wonder out loud, “now what?”

She seems unsure as she fiddles with… whatever the hell it is she’s wearing. For a moment, neither one of us speaks, before she looks up at me. “Surprise me,” she whispers, stepping towards me and tangling her fingers in my hair. But she doesn’t kiss me. I wrap my arms around her waist, finally closing the distance between us. We flip and my hands find their way to her back, finding something very fucking confusing. I try my best to undo it before giving up completely.

“Holy shit! How does this fucker _work_?” I throw my hands up as she pushes me back and turns around.

“The back, it, um,” she stops, taking a breath. “Unlace it,” she instructs me. I roll my eyes.

“Yeah, I get that bit, but what the _fuck_ are you wearing this for?” I try once again to untie the god damn strings between me and that sweet piece of ass. “At least hookers wear sensible clothes! What’s your excuse?”

“It’s not like I picked it out,” she responds. Her voice is going everywhere, possibly because of my constant tugging at the strings.

Fuck, something is wrong. The strings aren’t giving anymore. “Shit, I think I tangled it.”

“You _what?_ ” She pushes away from the desk, reaching around to her back. “How did you manage that?” She’s shouting at me at this point. I run towards the coffee table Sam was sitting at, looking for his small knife. I can’t use mine, it’d impale her. “What is that?” I hear her call to me from the desk. I rush over to her, following her gaze to the evidence wall. “I’ll explain all that later,” I say frantically. “For now, try not to kill me.”

“Wh-” She stops as I slide the knife up her back, slicing the laces of her corset. I can almost feel the anger radiating off of her in waves. She swirls around and the corset falls onto the floor, exposing her entire torso. She freezes, and I can’t hold back my laughter. I feel like it’s a bad time, but her face is almost as great as Sam’s bitchface.

Almost.

Her hand slowly comes down from its position above her head. “Oh my god! Your _face!_ ” I stop to catch my breath, my giggles slowing down. “For a second you actually looked like you were gonna punch me!”

She suddenly looks like she could kill a man, crossing her arms. My laughter stops abruptly. “Wait, you weren’t going to, were y-”

She grins and grips my oversized sweater, pulling it off of me a little aggressively. Getting to my tank top, she immediately takes it off as well. Laying on the floor now, she leans forward and presses her forehead to mine. “There,” she breathes, “now we’re even.”

A guttural moan comes from my throat as my mouth finds its way to her neck. She gasps as I nibble on the skin just below her jawline. I slowly make my way down to her collarbone, sitting up. I pull away for a moment and she moans. “The bed,” I whisper, “there’s a bed.”

“Mm?” She questions breathlessly. I snicker.

“Get up and go to the bed. It’s better.” As soon as we’re off the carpet, I go back to her collarbone. We collapse on the bed, causing me to sink my teeth into the bone on accident. “Shit, sorry,” I mutter, moving back up to kiss her lips. It takes me a moment to realize that she’s struggling to unbuckle my belt with one hand, her other still tangled in my hair. I smile and move one hand down to help her, unbuckling it myself. I trail kisses down her jawline to her throat as she tugs one of my belt loops. I bite down on her neck softly and her nails suddenly dig into my back, causing us to moan in tandem.

“God,” she exclaims. “This is what I’ve been missing…”

I laugh, trailing kisses up and down her stomach. “You’ve been missing a lot more than this, Showman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in like 4000 years lol i dont actually have internet <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so this is the first chapter of my half of an oc fic that I'm writing with jman. Mickey is my oc, Alyssa is hers. I will probably post more with her so don't judge me.


End file.
